Never Again
by meadden3
Summary: this is my first song fic and i hope you enjoy it please read and respond i would love your input on what i need to change or what to keep the same


Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the characters or rights to JAG, cuz if I did harm and Mac would already be together.  
  
Mac sat down on her couch in complete boredom. She grabbed her remote to the stereo and flipped to CD 4 the CD that was in that slot was the one Chloe forgot last time she was here, it is Nickleback. Mac starts the CD and listens to the First song her personal favorite. By the way it reminded her of her child hood.  
  
He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
  
She must have done something wrong tonight  
  
The living room becomes a boxing ring  
  
It's time to run when you see him  
  
Clenching his hands  
  
She's just a woman  
  
Never Again  
  
It was true her father was like that every time she did something and if he thought it was wrong he would turn their living room into a boxing ring and she would always be the one that lost the match I hear her scream, from down the hall  
  
Amazing she can even talk at all  
  
She cries to me, Go back to bed  
  
I'm terrified that she'll wind up  
  
Dead in his hands, She's just a woman  
  
Never Again  
  
Harm is the only one that had heard her scream and it was only in her dreams. She would just tell him to go to sleep terrified she will loose my image as a tough marine and possibly do the unthinkable confess her love for him. And she was afraid she would wind up dead in his hands every time she entered that boxing ring living room. Been there before, but not like this  
  
Seen it before, but not like this  
  
Never before have I ever  
  
Seen it this bad  
  
She's just a woman  
  
Never Again  
  
He had started out pretty easy on her and hard on her mother. But when her mother left her and him it had gotten worse I was just a woman.  
  
Just tell the nurse, you slipped and fell  
  
It starts to sting as it starts to swell  
  
She looks at you, she wants the truth  
  
It's right out there in the waiting room  
  
With those hands  
  
Lookin just as sweet as he can  
  
Never Again  
  
When would end up in the hospital the nurses and doctors would question her about how she got the bruises and scars and whatever else she had at the time and what ever excuse no matter how good it was she felt like they would never believe, and to think the culprit was just out there in the waiting room all the time. Seen it before, but not like this  
  
Been there before, but not like this  
  
Never before have I ever  
  
Seen it this bad  
  
She's just a woman  
  
Never Again Father's a name you haven't earned yet  
  
You're just a child with a temper  
  
Haven't you heard "Don't hit a lady"?  
  
Kickin' your ass would be a pleasure  
  
It was true he never deserved to be called a father he was more a monster than a child with a temper though. Her father had obviously never heard the saying "don't hit a lady" He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
  
Same old shit, just on a different night  
  
She grabs the gun, she's had enough  
  
Tonight she'll find out how fucking  
  
Tough is this man is  
  
Pulls the trigger just as fast as she can  
  
Never Again  
  
She had had the last straw the night she left home she got her fathers gun before he called her to the ring she went and shot him in the leg just enough pain and suffering he couldn't do anything to her and she'd be safe while she packed to leave. Seen it before, but not like this  
  
Been there before, but not like this  
  
Never before have I ever  
  
Seen it this bad  
  
She's just a woman  
  
Never Again When the song ended Mac was crying from thinking about her past. The phone rings. Mac sucks it up and answers Mac: hello? Harm: hey what's up? Mac: not much why did you call? Harm: what am I not allowed to call my best friend?? Mac: ya sure I just figured you had a reason Harm: you got me I do have a reason. I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner? Mac: sure what time? Harm: how about 1930? Mac: sure I'll be over in a bit. Harm: ok bye. They both hang up. 


End file.
